disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monty Monogram
'Monty Monogram'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0345191/?ref_=fn_al_ch_1 is Major Francis Monogram's son and has been working in O.W.C.A. in Minor Monogram after his graduation from the H.S.W.C.A. (High School Without a Cool Acronym). History Early Life Monty is the son of Major Francis Monogram. He received acrobatic classes since birth due to his father's desire to be an acrobat. He did learn about the O.W.C.A. and met some of the agents including Agent P (when they met off-screen). They met before Monty's first appearance (Minor Monogram) as mentioned in the episode. Present Life Monty recently graduated from H.S.W.C.A. He decided that he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and fight evil. His father was slightly irritated that he didn't want to be an acrobat. However, Perry gets footage of Monty fighting evil and incorporating acrobatics into his fighting, gaining his father's approval. Before he returns, he sees Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and hints at a possible attraction. Monty later meets Vanessa again and they share a coffee together. They enjoy a date, although they hit a rough point over their fathers. They make up, and he gives her a card if they want to meet again. They later go together to the Doo Wop Hop and are nearly caught by their fathers, but Carl caught them. Relationships Francis Monogram Monty's father, who tends to brag about Monty to make other people feel bad (mostly Carl). Major Monogram wanted him to be an acrobat but Monty wanted to fight evil like his father. He was able to gain his father's approval by incorporating acrobatics into his fighting style. Monty is keeping his budding relationship with Vanessa hidden from his father. Perry the Platypus Monty has met Perry at least twice. They don't interact much, but they seem to be on good terms. Perry has helped Monty and Vanessa hide their relationship from their fathers. ("Sipping with the Enemy") Carl Karl Carl seems to be somewhat jealous of Monty's relationship with Major Monogram. He does keep Monty's relationship with Vanessa secret from his superior but states that Monty owes him big-time. Monty helped Carl to get Major Monogram's attention while keeping his relationship with Vanessa a secret. ("Thanks But No Thanks") Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Monty saved Vanessa, as well as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry, from Rodriugo, and foiled his evil plot. Monty seems to like Vanessa. He and Vanessa meet again unsuspectingly at Steam Noir, where they shared a table and chatted about their personal lives. They end up arguing over their father's methods but later outside of the coffee house, they decide that it is best if they did see each other again. Shortly afterward, they stop fighting and Vanessa gives Monty her phone number. They go together to the Doo Wop Hop, although they have trouble keeping it secret from their fathers. Skills and Abilities Monty has had acrobatic training since his birth. He incorporates this into his fighting style, using a combination of acrobatics and brute force. Appearances *"Minor Monogram" (First appearance) *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"My Sweet Ride" Gallery Monty Monogram 2.jpg|Monty looking serious Monty Monogram standing.jpg|Monty acting normal My Sweet Ride (2).jpg My Sweet Ride (3).jpg 198 Thanks But No Thanks 413a.jpg 329a_-_Monty.jpg Monogram_thanks_Monty_for_the_coffee.jpg Monty_and_Vanessa_goodbye_kiss.jpg 319b_-_Emergency_Alert.jpg 319b_-_His_Training_Paid_Off.jpg 319b_-_It's_Time.jpg 319b_-_Monty_Saves_the_Day.jpg 319b_-_A_New_Fighting_Style.jpg 319b_-_Acrobatic_Lessons.jpg 319b_-_Monty_Makes_a_Splash.jpg 319b_-_Monty_Monogram_Jetpack.jpg References Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Agents